1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slide fastener and has particular reference to a retaining device for retaining a terminal end portion of the fastener in closed disposition against accidental splitting or disengagement of the fastener elements that have been intermeshed at the end portion.
The retaining device under contemplation is intended for use particularly on and for a slider-operated fastener of the so-called "concealed" or "masked" type which in its closed disposition substantially simulates a garment seam.
Slide fasteners having two rows of interlocking fastener elements formed from a continuous filament or wire and secured to respective folded edges of opposed stringer tapes are well known, and such fasteners when closed by the slider mask the elements from external view, only leaving a linear seam in the junction of the opposed tapes.
The so-called "concealed" or "masked" slide fasteners of known type are designed to maintain the effect of concealing or masking the fastener elements by folding the respective element-carrying edges of the stringer tapes on themselves about the sewn seams which extend longitudinally of the tapes and secure the respective rows of fastener elements to the tapes.
2. Prior Art
Known slide fasteners of this description are equipped with such sliders which have stoppers or retainers adapted to hold the fastener elements in coupled condition against accidental separation at a terminal end of the fastener. However, after the slider is removed from the fastener, the fastener stringers are liable to separate or disengage from each other when subjected to lateral stresses at their terminal ends.